Cagney and Lacey Living in the Uk
by littleh121
Summary: Chris,Mary Beth & Harvey are living the uk new and their are still helpping their adopted family member H. Chris and Mary Beth some times help their friend Jack Medaows but most of the time they help keep the students of Summer Set Rise College in line
1. A letter lost and a letter found

**Title of story Cagney and Lacey living in the UK.**

I do not own Cagney and Lacey characters I have written this story for other fans to enjoy Please feel free to let me know what you think of my story. I'm not that good at spelling and there may be some spell mistakes because I have dyslexia.

This story is a follow on from Cagney and Lacey take a trip to the UK story.

**Mary Beth, Harvey and Chris have been living in the UK for an year now.**

**Their moved to the UK on January the 17th 2010** **and it has been over a year since the kidnapping of their friend Miss H Newt.**

**It's now the year 2011.**

**It's Tuesday the 12th of January 2011**

**H was out walking her four legged therapist Gem when Chris and Mary Beth had bumped into her.**

**Chris.**

"Good morning H and how are you today?"

**H. **

"Moring Chris and I great thank you."

"Good morning Mary Beth and how are you?"

**Mary Beth.**

"Moring H my love and I'm fine thank you for asking."

"Have you got anything planned for this afternoon?"

**H.**

"I have a meeting with Mrs Heart this afternoon at 1pm ."

"Part from that I haven't got any plans this afternoon."

**Mary Beth.**

"How's the cancelling going?"

"Chris and I would like you to come for afternoon tea?"

**H.**

Mary Beth I would love to come for afternoon tea."

"Cancelling going ok too thank you."

**Chris.**

"You know it will be a year since we moved over here in three days time."

**Mary Beth.**

"Yes and it will all so be a year since H's kidnapping ordeal too."

**Chris.**

"I haven't forgot about that I remember it like it was yesterday"

"Sorry H I forgot about you been there"

**The College postman had handed H her mail when Chris and Mary Beth was talking.**

**At time has passed it's now coming up to 12.25pm**

**H.**

That's ok Chris.

"I was reading My Post."

**Mary Beth.**

"Would you look at the time?"

"H you better get your skates on you don't want to be late"

**H.**

"Bye Mary Beth."

"Bye Chris see you both later on."

**Chris and Mary Beth didn't get a change to say good bye to H because she had ran off so she wouldn't be late for her meeting with Mrs Heart.**

**Chris.**

"I wonder if Alice needs a hand with any paperwork."

"What do you say Mary Beth that we pop by Alice's office?"

**Mary Beth.**

(Looking worried and concerned for her friend.)

"Alice Christine's office is right next to where Mrs Heart's office is."

"Chris why would you want to go see Alice has something happened?

**Chris.**

"Nothing wrong with me Mary Beth and nothing as happened to Alice ever."

"H had a look on her face that she wanted to tell us something but couldn't."

**Something had catched the corner of Mary Beth's eye on the grand there was an envelope addressed to Miss H Newt.**

**Mary Beth.**

Maybe this letter has something to do with it."

**Chris. **

(Shouting after Mary Beth and walking fast to catch up with Mary Beth.)

"Wait for me and slow will you."

**Mary Beth had slowed down so Chris could catch up.**

**Mary Beth.**

"I don't even know where we suppose going any way.

**Chris.**

(Out of breath and getting her glasses out of her hand bag.)

"Let me have a look at this map."

**Mary Beth.**

"Chris we need to know if H ok"

"Tell her that she can talk to us about anything because she part of the family now."

**Both Chris and Mary Beth was looking at the map of Summer Set Rise College **

**There was a loud squeaking noise from one of the college's golfing buggies that pulled up next to them.**

**Alex.**

"Mrs Lacey."

**Mary Beth.**

"Yes I'm Mrs Lacey."

"May I ask who you are?"

**Alex.**

"Sorry I'm Alex Hall I'm one of Mrs Heart's patients."

"I go to the group cancelling with H."

**Mary Beth.**

"Alex has anything happened to H?"

**Alex.**

"No anything wrong with H."

"I came to tell you can you please meet H at the Sunny Pot cafe."

"When she as finished her meeting with Mrs Heart."

**Chris.**

"Alex can you show us the way we a bit lost."

"Do you know if H had said anything to you?"

"About a letter that she had gotten throw the post this moring."

**Alex.**

"Sorry not but I know that she had said something to Mrs Heart about a letter."

**Chris.**

"I hope you know where you going?"

**Alex.**

"I do I know the college's street s like the back of my hand."

**Mary Beth, Chris and Alex got into the college taxi golf buggy.**

**The buggy had pulled away and speeded to the Sunny Pot cafe.**


	2. Going to the cafe and at the cafe

**They pulled up to the building were the cafe is.**

**Both Mary Beth and Chris had gotten out of the buggy and made their way to the sliding doors to the cafe there H going to meet them.**

**They had bumped into Alice who had Gem on a lead **

**Alice.**

"Hello mom"

"Hi Chris."

**Mary Beth.**

"Hi Alice love what you doing with Gem?"

**Alice.**

"I have to tie Gem up outside it's a no dog zone mom."

**Mary Beth.**

"Alice do you know if H is worried or upset about anything?"

**Alice.**

"I don't know mom but when I went to collate Gem."

"She seemed to have something on her mind?"

"H waiting for you in The Sunny Pot cafe."

**Chris.**

"Alice Can you show us were we need to be and thank you."

"Bye Gem."

**Alice.**

"Chris, mom is everything all right."

**Mary Beth.**

"We need to talk to her because we found this letter."

"We need to talk to her because she a part of the family now."

**Chris.**

"What your mom trying to say is."

"If H has anything on her mind or needs to talk to any of us about anything and she can."

"There's no need for her to keep things bottled up any more."

"She part of our family the Lacey and Cagney family"

**Alice Mary Beth and Chris all burst into laughter has they made their way to meet H.**

**Alice had tied Gem up outside so she wouldn't run off.**

**Alice. **

(Still laughing.)

"We here Mom and looks like H had order your drinks for you."

**Mary Beth.**

"Thank you Alice and shell we see you later on this evening?"

**Alice.**

"Working late tonight mom."

"I tell you what I'll pop round tomorrow I have the day off work."

**Chris.**

"Bye See you in the morning Alice darling."

**Mary Beth.**

"Bye babe sees you in the morning.

**Alice had left and Mary Beth and Chris made their way to the table where H was sitting at.**

**The cafe was busy with students and staff coming and out.**

**Mary Beth, Chris and H are all sat around a table drinking their drinks that H had order for them.**

**Mary Beth was trying to pick the right moment to ask H about the letter.**

**Chris.**

"H how did your meeting go with Mrs Heart."

**H.**

"It was ok not too bad."

**Chris.**

"Good to hear that.

"Mary Beth and I had just meet Alex Hall this afternoon."

**Mary Beth.**

"What a lovely young man he is and a really good driver too.

**H.**

"Alex he goes to the group therapy with me on a Tuesday and Fridays evenings."

**Mary Beth.**

"H my flower me and Chris would like to ask you something."

**Chris.**

"Mary Beth found this on the grand outside the block of flats."

"Sweet heart is there anything that we should know about?"

**H.**

"Oh there was something I wanted to talk to you about "

"But I can't talk about it here."

**Mary Beth.**

(Talking her soft voice and pushing the envelope across the table to H)

"Darling H has it got something to do with this letter."

**H.**

(Sat picking at the envelope seal."

"It has and I don't dare to open it."

**Chris. **

"Looks like we need a Lacey and Cagney family meeting tonight."

**Mary Beth.**

"Don't you mean Lacey-Cagney and Newt family meeting.

**Rose Jones the waitress that works in the cafe knows H really well.**

**Rose Jones came across to were Chris, Mary Beth and H were sitting at.**

**Rose.**

"Evening ladies have you fished with your drinks."

**H.**

"Evening Rose is it that time agene."

**Rosie .**

"Yep and it past closing time to now it's now 6pm."

"Sweet cheeks I've rang for a taxi buggy for you and I'll bid you good night."

**Alex.**

"Someone rang for a taxi"

**H. **

(Giving Alex a friendly hug.)

"We so did dude."

**Alex.**

"Ladies would you like to follow me please."

**Rose.**

" Night to you all."

**H Alex Mary Beth and Chris had said their good nights to Rose .**

**Rose had locked the sliding door behind them.**

**Chris H and Mary Beth had go into the back of the buggy.**

**Alex had put his foot down and the buggy pulled away.**


	3. The LaceyCagney & Newt family meeting

**Alex had dropped H Chris and Mary Beth off and he had driven away.**

**Now inside Mary Beth and Harvey's flat H was telling them about the letter.**

**Gem was at Mary Beth's flat too because Harvey had brought her home with him.**

**H.**

"This letter I'm holding in my hand it's from Max Evens."

**Harvey.**

"What does this Evens lad have to say?"

**Mary Beth.**

"Harv H going to tell us.

"Go ahead H."

**Chris had moved near to where H was sitting.**

**Gem was yapping now.**

**Chris.**

(Doing her no-nonsense hard cop routine on Gem.)

"Shut! Up Gem H trying to talk to us."

**Now Gem sitting quietly and not making a sound.**

**H. **

(Taking a deep breath in and out.)

"Max he wants to know if I would go see him in the college boot camp."

**Harvey.**

"Dose he say anything else in his letter."

**Mary Beth.**

(Talking no-nonsense but sensitive cop routine.)

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to go to see him H."

**Chris.**

"If you decide to go see him or not well respite you choose to do.

"We will stand by you no matter what."

**Mary Beth.**

"Yeah that's right whatever you decide we all stand by you."

**H. **

"Thank you."

**Harvey.**

"H have you made your decision?"

**H.**

"Yep I have and I'm going to ring one of the college's solicitors."

**Chris.**

"Why do you need a solicitor for?"

**Mary Beth.**

"Chris to get some advice."

"That's what solicitors are for to give advice."

**Chris.**

"I know Mary Beth."

"H why wait to talk them in the morning."

**Harvey.**

"I know a good solicitor he lives three doors down from us."

"Why don't I give him a call to see if he will talk to you tonight?"

**Harvey was talking to Mr Basil on the phone before handing the phone to H.**

**H and Mr Basil was on the phone for a long time and time had passed it's now 9pm.**

**Mr Basil not a real solicitor he is one of the college student advices **

**H.**

"Thank you for your help Mr Basil."

**H had ended her phone call that she had with Mr Basil.**

**Chris had kissed Mary Beth and Harvey on the cheek and said her good nights to them.**

**H said her good nights too and had given Mary Beth and Harvey a hug before she put Gem on her lead.**

**Chris and H have left the Lacey's flat to go to their own flats to sleep and Gem too.**


	4. Going to Mr Basil's office

**Its 9.30am on Wednesday the 13th of January 2011.**

**The sky is full of clouds and it looks like it's going to snow.**

**H had arranged to see Mr Basil this morning at 11am.**

**Outside Christine Cagney's flat Chris had bumped into H and Gem.**

**Chris was on her way to Mary Beth's flat.**

**H.**

"Good morning Christine."

**Chris.**

"Good Moring my flower."

"Just look at the sky it looks like it's going to snow."

**Both Chris and H were walking and talking before they know it they were outside the Lacey's flat.**

**H.**

"You right there Chris "

**Chris.**

"Do you want me and Mary Beth to company you to your meeting?"

**H.**

"No thank you Chris I'll be alright.

**Chris.**

"H if you change your mind you know where we are."

"Would you like us to drop Gem off at the flat were Harv decorating?"

"That would be a big help to me so I want have to worry about her."

**Alice and Mary Beth were standing outside the flat waiting for H and Chris.**

**Alice H Chris and Mary Beth had said Good mornings to each other.**

**Alice.**

"H mom told me everything do you want me to drop you off so you want be late?"

"Don't worry about Gem I'll drop her off too"

**H.**

"Thank you that would be great."

**Alice H Chris Mary Beth and Gem had made their way to Alice's college police buggy.**

**To drop H off at Mr Basil's office.**

**Now on their way to Drop H and Gem off.**

**Mary Beth was telling Alice and Chris that Harvey made their flat bigger.**

**He had asked principal Andrews if he could knock a hole throw the false wall that was between their flat and the flat next door.**

**Alice.**

"There you go my dear."

**Mary Beth.**

"Good luck my love."

**Chris.**

"Good luck babe and we'll see you later on."

**H.**

"Thank you I need all the luck I can get."

"Thank you for the lift Alice."

**H had waved good bye to Chris and Mary Beth before turning to go throw the sliding doors to Mr Basil's office.**


	5. H's meeting with Mr Basil

**Mr Basil was running late H been sat in the waiting for over an hour and a half.**

**Mr Basil.**

"Sorry I hope you want waiting long?"

"Miss Newt would you like to follow."

**Mr Basil had closed the door behind them.**

**Now in Mr Basil's office H was telling him about Max Evens want into meet her.**

**Mr Basil.**

"Miss Newt after our convocation over the phone last night."

"You will have to have a meeting with Mr Rex Fleck."

**H.**

"I have brought along the letter that Mr Evens had sent me." 

**Mr Basil.**

(Taking the letter out of H's hand.)

"May I have a look at this letter?"

**There was a long silence in the office you could hear a pin drop in the room.**

**H.**

"Mr Basil sir is there a problem."

**Mr Basil.**

"I will have to give Mr Fleck and Mrs Heart a ring straight away."

"So we can arrange a time for you to meet Mr Evens."

"We need talk you throw what going to happen."

**H.**

"Thank you Mr Basil."

**Mr Basil had deal a number now he was speaking to Mrs Heart whose office just down the hall.**

**Then he had dialled another number now he was on the phone to Mr Fleck.**

**Then there was a knock at the door Mr Fleck and Mrs Heart had entered.**

**The Meet had started about H meeting Mr Evens the person that had kidnapped her a year ago.**

**Rex.**

"H we have arranged for you to meet Mr Evens on Monday the 18th of January 2011."

**Mrs Heart.**

"H I have arranged it for you to take the rest of the week of from your classes."

"Principal Andrews has given Mr Alex Hall time off as well."

**Mr Basil.**

"I believe Alex is waiting outside for you."

"Mrs Jones had asked if you and Alex like to help her redecorate her flat for her."

**Rex.**

"I will Call round and pick you up at 6am on the 18th of January 2011."

"Now get yourself out of here."

**H.**

"Thank you thanks ever so much."

"Bye"

**H's meeting started at 11am and it went on till 6pm.**

**Alex was waiting in the waiting room for his best mate.**

**Alex.**

"You want to go to the pizza king and split a pizza with me."

**H.**

"I would love top darling and we could have a couple of beers too."

**Alex and H are outside now and have gotten into the Taxi buggy That was waiting for them.**


	6. Alex and H going to Rose Jones's flat

**Time has passed and now it's Saturday the 16****th**** of January 2011 **

**Alex and H are on their way to Rose Jones's flat that's near the boot camp where Mr Max Evens.**

**H.**

"What a great night we had last night."

"What do you say Alex."

**Alex.**

"H we should do it a gene tonight what do you say"

"Darling can I ask you something?"

**H.**

"Yeah what's up chuck?"

**Alex.**

"We here can I talk to you inside when we start painting Rose's flat."

**H.**

"Ok I've brought abba gold cd your favourite."

**They were greeted by Rose and it was 8pm now**

**Rose.**

"Good afternoon or should it be good evening."

"Do you know its 8pm now?"

**Alex.**

"Sorry Rose we had a bit too much to drink last night."

**H.**

We so sorry Rose it was my fault Alex wanted to take my mind off things"

**Rose.**

"Sweet cheeks don't worry about it your here now."

"I've a spare room and a sofa you can sleep on and some spar clothes for you H.

"Sorry Alex I haven't got any spar clothes for you."

**Alex.**

"It's ok I've brought some now clothes the other day in the boot."

"I wanted your approval H before I wear them."

**Rose.**

"Why don't you go fetch your new clothes?"

"When I get you and H something to eat and drink.

**Alex went to his buggy to get his now clothes from out of his boot.**

**Well in Rose Jones's flat H had slipped into the Clothes that Rose had given her.**

**Alex Came back into Rose's flat.**

**Rose.**

"Alex you can get change in the bathroom if you want to?"

**Alex now dressed in his new hoodie that he had ordered off the internet from I love New York web site and his black jogging bottoms.**

**Alex.**

"So what! Do you think do you like them?"

"Come on tell me the honesty truth?"

**H.**

"I love! Them and they look great on you."

**Rose.**

"Alex you look a million dollars."

"Alex you and H it doesn't matter about decorating my flat."

"Just look at the time you two look like you could do with getting some sleep.

**H.**

"Thank you for lending me some clothes."

**Alex.**

"Yeah thanks Rose for letting us stop the night see you both in the morning."

**H was sleeping the spar room and Alex were sleeping on Rose's sofa.**


	7. H's meet with Max Evens

**Sunday the 17th of January 2011 at 6am **

**Alex and H never got round to painting Rose's fat for her.**

**Mr Fleck was knocking at Mrs Rose Jones's front door.**

**Unknown to H that she will be meeting her kidnapper face to face today.**

**Rex.**

"Good morning Rose sorry for waking you."

**Rose.**

(Yawning.)

"Do you know what Time? It is Rex its Sunday Morning?"

**Rex.**

"Sorry rose is Miss Newt there I know they came to our flat late last night."

"Mr Evens would like to have his meeting with H today."

**Rose.**

"Com'on in don't wake Alex up his fast asleep on the sofa.

**Rex.**

"No thank you Rose."

"Sorry for walking you up so early this morning too."

**Rose.**

"Looks like H as gotten out of her pit and dressed and ready to go."

**H.**

(H finishing her last bit of coffee.)

"Moring Rose and thank you for letting me stay."

"Moring Mr Fleck and I are ready to go."

"Rose would you be so kind and let Alex know where I have gone please."

**Rose.**

"I will do you can count on me Chick."

"Bye Chick good luck."

**H.**

"Bye Rose and thanks agene."

**Rex.**

"You ready to go."

"Bye Mrs Jones."

**H and Mr Fleck only had to walk a short distance before they were at the college boot camp gates. **

**Rex.**

"Don't worry about anything."

"You want be going to see him on your own."

"Gem will be with you."

**H.**

(Looking at Mr Fleck with a look of confusion across her face.)

"Mr Fleck sir how will I have Gem with me?"

"When she at home."

**Rex.**

"Mrs Lacey had arranged for Gem to spend the night with me."

"Oh I've something in my office for you from Mr Lacey."

**Mr Fleck and H are now near the gates to the boot camp.**

**Mr Fleck had punched some numbers into the alarm box that was on the gates.**

**Now inside the grounds of the boot camp H followed Mr Fleck into his office to collate Gem.**

**Rex.**

"Mr Lacey had left this for you it a key to the flat next door to them.

**H.**

"Thank you Mr Fleck and come here Gem.

**Rex.**

"You will be meeting Max in here and I will be next door just throw that door there."

"Do you don't have to call me Mr all the time."

**You would of thought that Rex was a just a gym instructor but he is a doctor too.**

**There were medical posters all around the office.**

**H knowing that there was a doc on hand that nothing will happen.**

**Then there was a knock on the door Max Evens had turned up.**

**Rex.**

"Enter Mr Evens.

**Max.**

"Moring Sir."

**Max didn't speak to H now it was coming up to 8am.**

**This going to be a very long meeting between H and Max.**

**Rex.**

"Mr Evens would you like to sit down please."

**Max.**

"No thanks sir."

**Gem had started to bark knowing something wasn't right with Max.**

**Rex.**

"I will leave you two to it."

"H I will be next door if you need me just give me a shout."

**H.**

"Thank you Rex.

**Now the meeting as started now that Rex had left the room.**

**Max had a look on his face that he was planning to do something.**

**Max.**

"Well hello H."

"I'm so glad that you could make it to our meeting."

**H.**

"Hello Max."

"How are you?"

**Max.**

"I good thanks and how are you?"

**H.**

"I just fine Max."

"Why!! Did you arrange this meeting between us?"

**Max.**

"Wanted to see you and to tell you"

**There was a long silence before Max answered H's question.**

**Max.**

"I want to tell you that I'm really sorry for what I did to you."

"Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

**H.**

"I can't forgive you Max for what you have done to me."

"Do you understand that?"

**Time has passed now it coming up to 5pm the meeting was still going on.**

**Gem barking has gotten even louder now.**

**Max.**

"Can't you shut that mutt up?

**H.**

"Sorry Max but I can't shut her up she's barking for a reason."

**Max.**

(Max had pulled a Brocken plastic knife out of his back pocket of his jeans.)

"I'll shut her up for you."

**H.**

(Now holding back the tears and shouting.)

"No you leave her alone she haven't done anything to you."

"Just leave her alone."

**Max.**

"You stupid cow!"

"Get out of my way."

**H.**

"Why you been like this towards me?

**Max shoved H out of the way to get at Gem who was standing behind her.**

**There was an almighty yelp that can from Gem after that there was silence.**

**H.**

(Sat on the floor cradling Gem in her arms and shouting at Max.)

"No!! "

"Not Gem not my beloved Gem."

"Why?"

**Max.**

"All I wanted is for you to be my girlfriend."

**Max now standing back away from H and Gem.**

**Max didn't know what to do he was saying sorry over and over a gene to H.**

**H has got a gash on her knee, a black eye and maybe some other injures.**

**Rex had heard everything and couldn't understand why Max did what he did.**

**Rex.**

"Max! What have you done?"

**Max.**

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to kill her."

"I'm really sorry H."

"H! Please say something anything?"

**Rex moved near to H to help her stand up and to have a look at her injuries.**

**H had let go of Gem and laid her on the floor before getting up.**

**H.**

"I never want to see you agene!"

**Max.**

"Please H."

**H.**

"Go to hell!"

**Rex.**

"Max just go home now!"

**Max left and went back to his room.**

**The only people that were in the office were Mr Fleck and H.**

**Rex.**

(Guiding her to the door.)

"It's all going to be ok H."

"Your Injures don't look too bad."

**H.**

(Trying to talk throw the pain that she was in.)

"I just need to get out of here"

**Rex.**

"Com'on let's get you out of here."

**Now outside the boot camp gates Rex had punching the code to the alarm to lock the fates.**

**He made a phone call to Rose before he came into his office.**

**Rose as pulled up near the gates and she had left the keys and had put the hand break on.**

**Rose and H where sat in the back.**

**They had pulled up to the block of flats where H lives.**

**Rose**.

"Love would you like us to walk you to your flat?"

**H.**

"No thank you I would like to have some time on my own."

"Thank you for asking."

**Rose and Rex watching from a distance to check she had made it into the flat next door to the Lacey's before leaving.**

**It soon will be Monday.**


	8. The day after H's meeting with Max Evens

**5am the sun coming up and it's Monday the 18****th**** January 2011.**

**Mary Beth was woken up by a loud racket that was coming from the flat next door.**

**Mary.**

"Harv sounds like H back."

**Harvey.**

**  
**(Rolling over to face Mary Beth)

"Alright babe do you want to check on her."

**Mary Beth now dressed and she had slipped her feet into her slippers to go see if H is ok.**

**Harvey had put a joining door between the two flats.**

**Alex left one of his new hoodies and jogger bottoms in the flat**

**Mary Beth.**

"Everything alright H."

**Mary Beth now was standing in the door way she could tell something had upset H.**

**Mary Beth knows this because H is normal full of beans **

**Mary Beth.**

(Talking in her soft low voice.)

"H what happed ware's Gem is she alright are you alright?"

**H.**

(Cry and shacking like a leaf.)

"Gem sheee she's dead Max he."

**Mary Beth had grab hold of her because she looked like she going to faint.**

**Mary Beth.**

(Still talking in her soft but concerned voice.)

"Max has he hurt you H talk to me."

**H.**

(Still crying and shacking.)

"He shoved me out the way to get to gem."

**Mary Beth.**

"Sit right there don't move I'll be right back."

**Shouting to Harvey to ring Chris and the doctor.**

**Harvey had already ringed Chris who was on her way there was a knock on the Lacey's door.**

**Rex had come with Chris and he had told her everything that had happed to Gem there was faint barking sound that was coming from the box that Rex had in his hands.**

**Rex.**

"Chris can you give this box to H its Gem she alive."

**Cagney.**

(Talking in a low voice so H wouldn't hear.)

"You mean she a live and not dead at all?"

**Rex.**

"When I was on my way back to my office."

"I notice there was something middle of the road and it looked like Gem."

**Cagney.**

"Mr Fleck I will do and thank you."

**Chris now in the flat with Mary Beth and she had said good bye to Rex before closing the door behind him.**

**Mary Beth was sat on the sofa holding and cradling H trying to calm her.**

**H who was trying to keep awake it's now 6.25am.**

**Chris.**

God! What happened to her? Mary Beth."

**Alex was coming back throw the joining door with a tray of hot drinks that Mary Beth had asked him to make.**

**Mary Beth.**

"Chris Max had done something to Gem."

"That's we can get out of her."

**Chris.**

"Poor love."

"Alex will you pull that chair near to the sofa."

"Gem she's a live and she's in here."

**Alex had pulled the chair near to the sofa and he had lifted Gem out from the box before he left.**

**Alex knows that when his best friend upset it's best to leave and let her family look after her.**

**Mary Beth still sat on the sofa and who had covered H up with a duvet.**

**It's now 8am H and Gem are reunited with each other both.**

**Mary Beth had moved so H could strach her bad leg out and be more comfy .**

**H.**

(Yawing and still crying but she had stopped shacking now.)

"Gem my lovely Gem your alive."

**Chris.**

(Talking in her nonsense cop voice but softly talking.)

"H you look dreadful Max what has he done to you?"

**H.**

(Focusing on Chris and trying to keep her eyes open.)

" Max he wanted me to be."

**Chris.**

"You don't have to tell us he wanted you to be his girlfriend."

"You said no and he reacted like this towards you."

**Mary Beth.**

"Chris looks like she tried herself out with all the crying and screaming"

**Chris. **

"Bless just look at this would you Mary Beth."

**Mary Beth.**

(Mary Beth

"Chris what a lovely picture this will make?"

"Best not to wake them Chris."

**Chris and Mary Beth keeping a close eye on Gem and H as they sleep.**

**Harvey was standing in the door way as well.**

**Gem had her good front paw on H's hand.**

**Chris and Mary Beth sat wonder if what will happen next and wondering what will happen to Mr Max Evens.**

**The end.**

**Please feel free to let me know what you think.**


End file.
